Summary: Development Core PRI's overarching aim is to advance the scientific understanding of human population dynamics and processes, especially as they relate to PRI's five primary research areas: Communities, Neighborhoods and Spatial Processes, Immigration and Immigrant Integration, Social Change and Changing Families, Population Health, and the Causes and Consequences of Crime. PRI fosters collaborative research partnerships and the development of junior scholars through the activities of its Development Core. Key features and activities of the Development Core include its highly successful seed grant program, working groups that foster intellectual collaboration and interdisciplinary exchanges among faculty members, brown bag lecture series, and signature events that convene renowned scholars in population science (Penn State Family Symposium, DeJong Lecture, Sociology Stratification Series, Penn State Census Bureau Research Data Center (RDC) Conferences, Summer Methodology Workshop, and a new Robert Wood Johnson Foundation?funded population health conference series).